


Secret Seatmate

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering a difficult math problem is surely a one-way trip to hell. Well, that is to a certain blond. How does he answer it? Easy. He doesn't. He leaves the question and finds it miraculously answered. Insane. Unfortunately, nothing's given for free and he'll learn that his so-called "savior" blackmails him. Hell. SasuNaru boyxboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Seatmate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I disclaim any right on the Naruto characters. Boring. But I do own my stories. ;) Awesome.
> 
> Summary: SasuNaru
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Pairings: SasuNaru

The ticking of the clock droned on in the silent classroom, only the drawl of the professor and the sounds of a white marker in front were left to overlap it, but even his voice and the lecture seemed to lull the students to sleep. Most of the occupants in the room wished for the time to quickly and magically pass by to the next course, but unfortunately that wasn't possible as a loud thud suddenly emitted, catching everyone's attention. All eyes looked to the back of the room where the source came from.

"Uzumaki!"

The loud thud came from the head of a radiant blond-haired boy who possessed glorious tanned skin and sapphire eyes that were currently… shut asleep. Snickers and sighs echoed in the room as the professor's eyes narrowed when the idiot didn't even budge from his deep slumber.

"Wake him up, Inuzuka." Orochimaru snarled as he glared at his students for silence.

Kiba elbowed the sleeping blond with a hard shove as a grunt was heard from the victim followed by Naruto's abrupt standing.

"Liquefaction!"

The whole class erupted in laughter as the bemused blond looked genuinely confused, looking around at why they were laughing until his eyes landed in front where his Math teacher looked lethal enough to kill. He gulped, sheepishly grinning and nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Umm… Can you repeat the question?"

Orochimaru's left eyelid twitched, his blood boiling underneath.

Naruto, oblivious to his teacher's anger, pointed out with concern, "Sensei, you might want to check up your eyelids. It keeps twitching."

Orochimaru was fuming red with anger with this comment, trying to hold down his temper. He did not enter that ridiculous anger management only to have one stupid student to incite him. He shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, mentally counting to ten. He almost reached nine and was almost calming down until he heard Naruto's next words.

"Sensei, your face is red. You should really go see a doctor. Maybe that explains why your eyes are also yellow."

 _"Uzumaki!"_ Something within the poor professor snapped.

Naruto straightened, shocked by the man's sudden uproar, "Hai!"

"Get your textbook and turn it to page ninety-seven. Answer it," Orochimaru forced out of his gritting teeth. "I want your answers submitted tomorrow _morning._ Sharp."

"What?" Naruto whined, "Sensei, we haven't even discussed this yet!"

If looks could possibly kill, then Uzumaki Naruto would've died right then and there with how Sannin Orochimaru was giving him. He rubbed the sides of his temples firmly, feeling an inevitable headache as he snarled between clenched teeth, "We were discussing that while you were doing your little siesta. Other than the lessons you've missed during your nap, you're falling behind _._ If you don't straighten out, I won't hesitate to _fail_ you, Uzumaki."

Naruto pursed his lips, hoping that his professor had had enough humiliating him. God, it wasn't his fault he couldn't understand Math. It's just that Math really hated him since birth. There was no roundabout way with it, unfortunately. He was tempted to roll his eyes when it was apparent his classmates were also praying that the lesson would be stalled at his expense. Sure… Sell out some guy who fell asleep _once_ for the sake of everyone's minute boredom in the god forsaken subject.

"Do you understand, Uzumaki?" Orochimaru thundered, narrowing his eyes when Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hai!"

Naruto shuffled uneasily when silence intercepted after his agreement to who knows what. He inwardly cursed, regretting that he tuned out his teacher's voice when obviously he was waiting for something from him, otherwise he would've been let off the hook and let him take his seat already, but clearly that was not the case.

"What are you still doing?" Clearly affirming the student's lack of attention.

Naruto looked around nervously, "Umm… Standing?"

Orochimaru was close to strangling the blond as he yelled, "Sit down, you idiot! And answer the page I told you!"

Naruto plopped down to his seat and looked expectantly at his professor, hoping that he could tell him the page again, since he didn't quite catch it. That's when Kiba nudged him on the elbow, slightly tilting his head to one side and indicating him to look down on the table. He followed and found a note with the page number to answer. He looked up, shocked. Damn, it was awesome to have your best friend as a seatmate. He grinned and took the paper, whispering, "Thanks, Kiba."

When he finally opened the page he was supposed to answer, he noticed something too late. Again, his mouth worked first than his mind.

"Why are these advanced?"

Naruto cringed when Orochimaru turned about in an instant after hearing this. He felt his spine crawl upon the sarcastic smile that his professor was sporting, and knew that that didn't bode well for him.

"I see you haven't been listening to me _again._ I was generous enough to let you answer the easiest, but it seems that you took this kindness for granted." Orochimaru's voice dropped as he looked at the page Naruto was currently on. "Answer question number nine and instead of submitting it after two days, submit it tomorrow along with your assignment."

Naruto's mouth opened as he took in the question before him and all he could see… were numbers and letters jumbled together in a mess. This must be a different language. Yes, it couldn't be anything else. He looked at Kiba with puppy dog eyes, begging for help.

Kiba grinned, placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and raised his thumb up, "Good luck."

Naruto glared at him, returning to his math problems with great difficulty. _'Ugh… What a friend…'_ He continued to stare down with disdain at the math problem, trying to wrap his mind around it and reading the previous page where the lesson was being explained, but it was useless. He glanced at the board where some writings were, but realized that that his professor gave him an advanced question as his punishment. He sighed, at least his homework was about their lesson. He could simply ask help from Sakura-chan or Hinata, but…

Naruto's eyes trailed back to the problem number nine — the demon of his life at the moment. He frowned, there was _no way_ this could be solved! Hell, he bet Sakura-chan couldn't do it too because it was _that_ advanced.

He absent-mindedly scribbled on his table using his forefinger, tracing it as he tried to think of alternatives. Just as he was about to conclude that it was hopeless, he felt something on the table. He looked down, finding a dent, but that wasn't unusual since a lot of students vandalized tables. Sometimes he would even see messages left behind the students and most of the time; it would also have a reply by another student. He would read the messages there, since it was amusing.

Then an idea struck him.

Why not leave his math problem here? He didn't have anything to lose after all… He chuckled, shaking his head at the stupid idea, even he thought it was absurd. He knew that, but he couldn't stop doing it as he scribbled his math problem on the desk with a small pen marker. After finishing it, he examined it. Oh well, if no one could answer it then he could always say that he forgot to bring it.

Naruto grinned at the idea. Yeah, as if anyone could answer the stupid problem, he should probably stick to his plan B. After all, no sensible smart student would answer it for him by tomorrow.

That is until the said judgment day came.

Naruto blinked, and just in case he had a serious case of hallucination, he blinked again. He rubbed his eyes for good measure, but even after that, it was still there.

There was a fucking answer to his demonic question. Woah… He never thought it would happen. He sat down, scanning the room before landing his eyes on the handwriting.

It was neat and precise, and from the way it was answered, he was sure that the person answered it right then and there without any scratch paper to assist him. He scrutinized the hand writing, but couldn't recognize whose it is, and that was saying something, since he knew a lot of people in their batch. He bit his lips, unsure whether to trust the answer. No one could blame him because it was rare to help someone out these days. Although that was a reasonable excuse, part of his reluctance to trust it was due to the fact that there were some who replied to his question, saying it was impossible to solve, and yet behold, the answer was right in front of him.

Naruto knew that his Math professor would be coming any moment now, especially since their period was so early in the morning. Don't you just hate it when your first subject is the one you loathe? He sighed, suspiciously staring at the tantalizing answer. He was done with his other homework, but _that._ He also knew that Orochimaru-sensei wouldn't be too pleased if he said that he 'forgot' his other assignment in his room.

 _'To hell with it.'_ Naruto conceded as he took out another paper to copy the answer on his desk. If the answer was wrong then at least he still had something to submit than having nothing. He was finishing the question when Orochimaru entered the room as he hurried to add the last part.

"Uzumaki, your assignments."

Naruto scribbled his name on the paper, before finally standing as he shoved his notebook on top of the source of his answer. He walked to the front and handed the papers. He worriedly looked at his professor's face when his eyes roved over the previous lesson, before finally moving to the advanced query. He watched his brows furrow, agitating him. Crap, he knew he should've gone with the excuse idea.

"How did you answer this?" Orochimaru asked, his tone grave as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto had to gulp down the lump that abruptly appeared, "With… help?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion, before finally dismissing him, "Go back to your seat."

Naruto perked up at this. Did that mean he was correct, rather did the stranger really provide him the correct answer? He wanted to push his luck, "Sensei, did I get it right…?"

Orochimaru glared at him, looking pissed at his elated face. "Yes, now go to your seat. Class is about to begin."

Naruto grinned his way back, almost tempted to do a victory dance. He saw Kiba sending him an incredulous look, but that wouldn't spoil his good mood. He sat down, repositioned his notebook and reread the lucky answer on his desk. All of this luck came from the awesome person who answered his cursed assignment, he wanted to thank the person properly, but obviously he couldn't. Instead, he scribbled next to the answer, grinning when he finished.

"Hey, how'd you answer it?" Kiba asked softly, peering curiously at what Naruto was hiding beneath his notebook.

"Secret." Naruto grinned impishly, then another brilliant idea popped into his mind. His grin widened, "Hey, Kiba, can we wait for the night class to get our room later?"

Kiba snorted at Naruto's plea, "You kidding me? Dude, they're all dean's listers. Why would you want to wait for their batch when they're a bunch of know-it-all?"

"Yeah, but the only batch that occupies our room are them, right?"

"Are you an idiot?" Kiba threw him a look, "That's 'cause we're regulars that we have the whole fucking day here, and you're telling me you want to stay here for another hour just to wait for them?"

"I know, I know." Naruto hastened when Orochimaru sent them a glance, whispering, "Please, I just wanna check something out."

Kiba sighed, rolling his eyes, but conceded. "Fine, but you're buying my lunch tomorrow."

Naruto groaned, but at least he had someone to accompany him. Now, all he had to wait for was the day to pass. He looked to the front, already having a feeling that the seconds passed after forever. He smiled, excitement brimming his whole being. He couldn't wait to discover his mystery seatmate.

* * *

"Oi, could we leave already?" Kiba grumbled, "I still need to feed Akamaru y'know."

Naruto sighed at Kiba's sulking tone. Fine, they were outside their classroom and he was looking inside to see who would sit on his seat, but they've barely waited for an hour, and already his companion was intent on leaving. They might have also looked suspicious and weird, but judging by the appreciative looks the women were sending them, he could tell they weren't all that bothered by their presence. He heard Kiba's mumbling and rolled his eyes, thinking that Kiba was somewhat still a child with his impatient behavior. "Ten more minutes, dog-breath, and I promise we'll leave, so shut up an—"

Naruto trailed off when his eyes took in the new development in front of him.

Someone was on his seat.

Naruto peered in closer, grabbing Kiba's attention when the blond cut off his sentence in favor of something inside. His eyes widened with familiarity, he knew that hairstyle anywhere and somewhere in him, he was glad that it was him who had answered his question. Of course, it was him. How could he have forgotten him? _He_ was a part of the Night class too, since he was transferred there, but before that he was one of his friends in the Day class and up to now actually.

How could he have not considered that it was Shikamaru?

Naruto grinned, thinking of thanking his pineapple head friend tomorrow and turned to leave. Although as soon as he twisted back, he collided with another body as a hand shot out to help him steady. He flushed at his error and would've apologized until he heard the voice.

"Watch where you're going, dobe."

Naruto's eyes snapped upwards and immediately glared, vaguely feeling an ounce of acquaintance to the voice, but what affirmed his suspicion was the name he was called. He only knew of one person who had the guts to call him that, even teasing him in middle school. And to seal the deal, his eyes clashed with amused onyx eyes and a smug smirk. His lips curled and muttered with a clipped tone, "Teme, the hallway's big enough for a crowd, but I'm guessing with your big head, it's too narrow to fit."

Sasuke seemed to smirk more at this, nonchalantly placing his hands in his pockets and arching his eyebrow, "Tell me, dobe, how I can possibly enter my room when you're blocking the door?"

Naruto fumed for a second especially when he realized that the Uchiha was slightly taller than him, before blinking away his irritation when the bastard's words sank in, blurting out, "This is your classroom, too?"

"Hn."

"So that means you know Shika—"

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, grabbing the blond's shoulder, "Dude, we need to leave. Akamaru escaped from the yard."

Sasuke watched as a brunette-haired guy pull Naruto away, making him glare at the hand that was dragging the blond away from him and to the exit. Seriously, it wasn't every day that he saw the blond since he was stationed in the Night class, and it was more than frustrating that he didn't even know Naruto's classroom. Day class schedules weren't announced in the Night class schedules, since it was a waste of time and he couldn't possibly snoop around too much by asking people for the idiot's schedule and classroom. It would cause rumors.

He smirked, contemplating that he wouldn't mind the rumors much, but he just didn't want the blond to know his obsession for him.

It started when they were still in middle school, so Naruto might be able to connect the dots why he was teasing him so much. Looking back on it, his actions did seem pretty immature and silly for merely wanting the blond to notice him, but then again, he couldn't particularly hate his past deeds when it was apparent that because of that, Naruto still remembered him after years of absence.

Sasuke entered the room, but before he could take a sit, he needed to take care of a minor setback. "Nara, you're in my seat."

"Gladly, but," Shikamaru yawned, before pointing to the seat next to them, "as you can see, my seat is occupied too."

Sasuke glared at Karin when she looked at him with adoration, obviously wanting to sit beside him. He inwardly groaned. Damn, the stupid chit was persistent. _"Move."_

Karin flinched like she'd been slapped and opened her mouth to say something, but was completely silenced by Sasuke's clipped tone.

"No."

"But I haven't said anything yet!" Karin whined, crossing her arms. "How could you answer without knowi—"

"No, I'm not going on _any_ date with you. Ever." Sasuke cut in with coldness. "Now, move."

Karin cringed at the words, rising from the seat and walking back to hers. Sasuke looked back at Shikamaru and his look was enough to indicate that he was telling him to leave too. When he finally retrieved his seat at last, his eyes landed on the note next to a math equation. His hand traced the words, feeling a foreign sensation bubble within him.

_'Arigato!'_

Sasuke continued to stare at it, remembering why he even answered that math question. He could've just ignored it, but what stopped him from doing so was due to his irritation that the moron who asked it was annoying. Of all the desk he could've shared with, why did it have to be a moron who vandalized school property just for his question to be answered? The idiot could've at least answered it in a paper, but instead wasted his time writing it on his table. How more stupid could the person get?

Sure, he was being a hypocrite by saying that the other person vandalized when he, too, did the same deed. But at least he wasn't a moron. He answered it because he wanted to prove the point that it _could_ be answered if given some time. And yet, here was the proof that the idiot didn't get his message and might have thought he was even helping.

Sasuke looked back at the word of gratitude. For some odd reason, Naruto's smiling face appeared in his mind. Come to think of it, what was the blond about to say before the other idiot dragged him? He reviewed the scene, even when he saw his Psychology professor enter. Kakashi wasn't one to bother him anyway, so he let himself be absorbed by his thoughts.

Naruto was from the Day class, so why was he waiting outside his classroom during the Night period? Why only now when it was already the second semester? He frowned, the questions were too broad and tried to sift through their short encounter for any clue to narrow it down, repeating their conversation until one question stood above the rest.

_"This is your class too?"_

Sasuke's eyes imperceptibly widened with realization. Was this perhaps Naruto's classroom too? He tried to reason, thinking that Naruto wouldn't have said 'too' meaning another outside person, since the look on the blond's face indicated his apparent surprise. It was too great to merely be for another person's situation being considered. Naruto looked like he was more shocked that he never knew that it was his class too in the beginning.

Then the only thing bothering him was _why_ he was there.

Sasuke gazed at the word scribbled on his desk, musing whether that the idiot who wrote it was really Naruto. He knew that the blond was always weak in Math and he had strong values, so it meant that he couldn't possibly settle for an indirect way of showing his gratitude… That's when it all fell into place and clicked together.

Naruto came there to thank him personally.

Yes, that was probably it. Day class people rarely stayed late for the ones in the Night class to catch up to them, unless they were couples, but other than that, it was unlikely. That would be the only reason.

Then it would also mean that Naruto still didn't know who answered the question for him, since they left without achieving what he came for. Sasuke smirked, leaning back on his seat and tracing the writing of 'Arigato'. He observed it and found that it did look similar to the blond's hand writing. He thought with amusement how Naruto didn't change and considered going in the morning so that he could see him and properly give him the chance to show his appreciation. His mood lightened at the thought of seeing Naruto again. Maybe then he could have a proper conversation with him and maybe even ask for a date. That would be nice.

It wasn't.

Sasuke grumbled in his mind, cursing and mentally asking himself why he was up so early in the morning when his classes were painstakingly at _night._ How could he have forgotten that essential detail? Not only that, he had also miscalculated the number of people in the Day class. He also forgot to include the part why he preferred Night class… His mind started to throb, shutting his jaws to prevent him from yelling in frustration at the people surrounding him. How could he have slipped the part that women flocked to his side?

"Ne, ne, are you new here?"

"Can I know your name?"

"Do you model?"

"No, and I'm not interested in any of you." Sasuke snapped, attempting to walk away once more, before finding another crowd of students blocking his way. Hell, the animals were everywhere. He growled underneath his breath, losing his patience and the only thing motivating him was that he wouldn't return empty-handed. He'd be damned before he left without seeing Naruto after enduring this torture.

Sasuke crossed the crowd, ignoring the complaints and whines. After all, he wasn't there for them, and just as he turned. He saw _him,_ his breath caught at the sight.

Naruto was in front of his classroom like last night, but the difference was he's surrounded by a large group. If possible, he looked even more gorgeous during daytime as the light emphasized his bright hair and complimented his bronze skin. Even in the midst of the crowd, he stood out like a star as he obliviously and happily chatted to everyone.

Sasuke frowned at the amount of people around him. He didn't think it was possible, but Naruto's circle of friends seemed to have grown bigger. Although he didn't think of that because he thought of him incapable of making friends, Naruto had always been a social butterfly, but the sheer size of the people he enchanted always grinded on his nerves. His eyes narrowed on a particular brunette ringing his arms around the blond's neck as the crowd laughed. He never liked how people were surrounding him and seeing them spell-bounded by Naruto's charms. It only meant more competition to him.

When he deemed he'd had enough of the scene before him, Sasuke took a step closer to his goal and stopped when he saw Shikamaru appear. What was he doing here so early? He knew for a fact that Shikamaru never woke up early, unless a friend told him otherwise. He watched as his lazy classmate strolled to Naruto, alarming him.

Why was Naruto calling to Shikamaru like a friend? More importantly, how did they know each other when Shikamaru was from the Night class? Sasuke drew closer, his suspicion rising when Naruto widely grinned when Shikamaru simultaneously came closer. The blond was totally oblivious to him on the other hand when he was at the opposite end where Naruto was looking at.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he noticed how Naruto's face brightened when Shikamaru reached them, suspicious of what elicited that and why Nara was there. Coming nearer, he stiffened at the words he heard what Naruto was saying.

"Shika, thanks so much for answering my Math assignment!" Naruto chirped, smiling at the sleepy genius before him. "If it wasn't for you, Orochimaru-sensei would've murdered me."

Shikamaru scrubbed the dirt off his ear and arched his eyebrow in confusion, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, I know you just woke up, but at least remember what you did." Naruto laughed, punching Shikamaru's arm, "You know, the one you answered on the desk?"

"What desk?"

"What do you mean 'what desk'? Of course the one you're sitting at." It was Naruto's turn to look puzzled, feeling a little stupid that he was trying to describe his seat as he pointed to where he sat at, "The one with the math problem that you answered… Third seat near the aisle, ring any bells?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I didn't do that and that's—"

"My desk."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke smirking, but something in the Uchiha's eyes glinted and told him that he was far gone from pissed. Apparently, it was also sensed by the people around Naruto when the Uchiha parted the crowd by merely walking towards him. His smirk widened, almost making Naruto step back, but before he could even consider it, Sasuke closed the gap and grabbed his arm, pulling him close.

"I answered that, dobe." Sasuke leaned in, his face dangerously close, "And here I thought that the reason you were there last night was to thank _me_ , not Nara."

Naruto sputtered, his mind scrambling all over from Sasuke's words. That was impossible! He saw it with his own eyes that it was Shikamaru sitting on his seat. He recovered for a second, before retaliating, "It can't be you, Shika was the one sitting on my seat."

Sasuke pulled out a paper from his back pocket and showed it to Naruto, "Looks familiar?"

Naruto looked at the handwriting on the paper and could definitely say that it was an exact replica of the one on his desk. How could that be? He definitely saw Shikamaru on his desk and Sasuke was also outside when they bumped into each other.

"Shikamaru was sitting on my seat when someone else was on his." Sasuke clarified when he noticed Naruto's confusion, "He left when I came."

"Oh…" Naruto said, grinning sheepishly and trying to discretely tug away from the Uchiha's grasp. A part of him was reluctant to say his gratitude to the arrogant bastard.

"What? Is this all I get?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's widening eyes at him when he drew closer, causing tension to rise around them. He took great pleasure when he heard a soft gasp escape the blond when he leaned down to whisper, "Nothing's given for free, dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this remark, "What do you want from me, Uchiha?"

Sasuke stepped back, admiring how Naruto's eyes sapphires flash, "Nothing important."

"And if I don't give it?" Naruto sniped, not liking how the Uchiha was looking at him triumphantly. "What would you do?"

Sasuke's lips twitched to a smirk, "Believe me, dobe, you wouldn't want that."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, snapping, "Are you black-mailing me?"

"Never said I was."

Naruto clenched his hands to his side, his eyes glancing at the people around him listening to their conversation, but that wasn't what held his attention. He knew that a few minutes from now, their next professor would come and he couldn't risk them overhearing their topic, especially from Orochimaru's assignment. He threw an acidic glance at the smug Uchiha, he also didn't want to concede in front of his friends to the bastard, but time was running out and he didn't want to be kicked out of the required course… He groaned, reluctantly muttering, "Fine, what is it you want?"

Sasuke jerked Naruto till their faces were an inch away as his onyx eyes reflected his amusement, "I want you in my room after class."

"Huh?"

It was after both classes are done did the blond enter the demon's den, and he continued this after a full month.

Naruto had the feeling he shouldn't have made that deal. He knew that and yet, his stupid mouth just had to agree before knowing the details. Now, he had no one to blame, but himself for his predicament. He grumbled silently, wishing to ease the throbbing in his head by thinking rationally and not the _thing_ in front of him, but it was futile. He wanted to burst.

"Why the hell am I _still_ cleaning your room, teme?" Naruto yelled, turning to find the Uchiha leaning against his door frame. "Hell, why should I cook for you, too? It's already been a _month!_ "

Sasuke snorted, "Think of this as your payment for the math problem."

Naruto gawked and then sputtered, "That was just _one_ problem, you ass! You're making me do chores till god knows when!"

Sasuke sadistically smirked, "Exactly."

_"What?!"_

"Dobe, do you need to scream?" Sasuke muttered, rubbing his temples and sitting down in front of the table near the small kitchen in his dorm room, "My eardrums are about to pop. Instead of complaining, can't you simply do your part of the bargain?"

Naruto huffed, resuming to his cooking before placing the food in front of the Uchiha. "Here, teme."

Sasuke dug his fork right into the lasagna as Naruto did the same to his share. The blond glanced, remembering the first time they ate together and all he could say… it was awkward. He didn't know what to say when the Uchiha was just staring at him as he bustled around his kitchen, and when he'd finished cooking, the Uchiha looked suspiciously at his food! The bastard. He wasn't a major in culinary for nothing!

Naruto glanced up, finding Sasuke eating his share quietly and getting another serving. He almost chuckled at the drastic change after the Uchiha took the first bite to his cooking.

"Naruto, how are your lessons in Math?" Sasuke asked, jerking Naruto away from his thoughts. "Are you still having trouble?"

"Not much," Naruto grinned, recalling that it was the Uchiha teaching him after every time they ate. At least it was a form of compensation for the things he was doing. "Although I still don't get our recent lesson."

Sasuke moved his plate aside, "Come on, dobe, I don't have all day."

Naruto grinned, finishing his own food and taking out his book. He vaguely wondered when they started to feel comfortable around each other. He took a glimpse at the Uchiha's face, making him smile. He noted that the bastard had a good side too.

_'Sometimes…'_

"What do you mean he has a good side?" Kiba barked with laughter, "You're kidding me, right? _Him?_ "

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba, wondering why he even brought him into Sasuke's room when Kiba was certain to make a mess. He shook his head at the mystery as he busied himself by fixing their dinner before the Uchiha could return from his last class. He glanced at the watch, estimating that he would be dismissed in a few minutes from then. He returned his gaze to his friend and grumbled when he saw him still grinning like a fool. "Dog-breath, he's _tolerable_ now. Better?"

Kiba snorted, "Tolerable? You mean manipulating."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, slowing down on his movements as he cautiously asked, "What do you mean?"

"Dude, he's just using you like a maid." Kiba answered, bringing his hands behind his head, "He's just taking advantage of the situation. You should forget the deal if it costs you your pride. I bet he's laughing his ass off like the prick he is."

Naruto froze at the comment, "He wouldn't do that… He's—"

"Hell," Kiba cut off, staring at the blond like he'd mutated in that second. "Naruto, are you defending _him?_ Shit. Don't tell me he's your friend now, because I know that's not what friends do to their friends."

Naruto's back was ramrod straight, refusing to look at Kiba as he felt his brown eyes stare at him. He was adamantly stiff when his best friend softly sighed and excused himself out, saying that it was late and still had a report to submit in the morning. He didn't spare a glance when he heard the clicking of the door, signifying Kiba's departure. He couldn't. Not when he realized just how stupid he had been acting.

Naruto slightly stumbled to sit, causing the glass of water on the table to break near him, but even then, he couldn't care. He slammed his hand on the table, letting out his frustration. How could he have been so _stupid?_ Had he forgotten that this was the Uchiha's sick form of humiliation to him? Why was he acting all buddy with the bastard when he was probably just laughing at him? How could he have treated him like a friend when the Uchiha most certainly would never treat him as one?

Naruto laughed mirthlessly, his body shaking from the suppressed tremors at his twisted revelations.

No, he wasn't his friend.

"Dobe, you forgot to lock the door."

Sasuke entered his room and instantly noticed the eerie silence that welcomed him. He wasn't usually encountered by this, especially since the blond came into his dorm. He looked around questioningly and found shards of glass on the floor, alarming him.

"Dobe, you're paying for that." Sasuke called, expecting the blond to burst out and claim it was an accident, but was again met with nothing. He saw Naruto staring at the floor with such stillness he'd never thought possible. He warily approached him, whispering, "Naruto?"

"The deal's over."

"What?" Sasuke couldn't hide the surprise in his tone, not when he couldn't suppress his dread underneath. "What d—"

"I'm leaving." Naruto muttered, his bangs hiding his eyes as he sidestepped him.

Sasuke felt a chill pass his spine as panic seized his being at Naruto's words, watching as the blond neared the door. He rushed and without thinking, grabbed the blond's arm. _"Wait."_

That's when Sasuke saw Naruto's face as he forcefully turned him around, his eyes widening when he saw tears in Naruto's own. He remained dumbstruck when the blond hid his face again from his view. "Are you crying…?"

 _"I'm not!"_ Naruto yelled, his whole frame shaking as his body tensed. "Let go of me."

Sasuke became furious at this. Didn't he have at least a right to know why this was happening? He cursed under his breath as he grounded through clenched teeth, "I won't until you tell me what's wrong."

Naruto stiffened, causing the Uchiha's anger to flare. Sasuke pulled him, bringing their bodies closer as he vaguely heard a gasp escape from the blond. He tightened his grip on him, refusing to let him go. He wouldn't let him go.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked softly, hoping that his softening would make him talk and at the same time, praying that the blond wouldn't notice his composure breaking. "Tell me."

Suffocating silence followed as Sasuke continued to wait as patiently as he could, but the blond persistently remained still. It was unbearable.

_"Answer me."_

"Why do you care?" Naruto whispered, his voice breaking as he waited for the Uchiha to answer, but couldn't wait anymore out of alarm and started to speak out his fears. "Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy humiliating me? Making me believe that you could be my friend, but in the end, you're just using me… fooling me to believe that we—"

Sasuke let out a soft breath at Naruto's pain-filled words as the blond abruptly stopped, hearing his struggle at the last part. What did he mean by that?

"Do you like hurting people by making them hope for _nothing?"_ Naruto's voice gradually ascended, anger painting his tone. His body shaking in suppressed rage. _"_ Because I'm _sick_ of it! Just leave me alone al—"

_"I won't."_

The firmness in Sasuke's declaration shook Naruto to the core, somehow breaking through his fury and making him mellow down. That's when he noticed that the Uchiha had pulled him to his solid chest, feeling Sasuke's swift heartbeat and leaving him speechless. "Wha…?"

"I won't leave you alone." Sasuke muttered under Naruto hair, clutching him closer as he slid his arm around the blond's waist. "Don't make me."

"Why? You don't even want to be my frien—"

Sasuke abruptly turned Naruto around, harshly capturing his lips and grasping him with such raw possessiveness. He took everything the blond could offer, wanting more with each second. When he felt Naruto melt against him, he released his lips as they panted for air. He watched, mesmerized by how Naruto's abused, red lips continually deeply breathed in as he muttered against it, "I don't want to be your friend…"

Naruto stiffened in his hold, feeling rejection and nostalgia settling in him as recalled that this was his second time his friendship was turned away.

_Naruto grinned toothily at the new student, his small hands coming up to the table and leaning towards his new seatmate. "Hey, I'm Nawuto! What's youws?"_

_The black-haired kid stared at Naruto's beaming smile, looking as if he'd lost his voice and possibly his breath by how still he was. Naruto grew worried and was about to ask if he was alright till he heard him speak._

_"Sasuke."_

_Naruto brightly smiled, holding out his hand, "Do you wanna be fwiends, Sasuke?"_

_"No."_

An unexpected kiss brought Naruto back to the present as he remained stunned upon a smirking Uchiha as he heard him say something that made his heart race and face burn, causing a pleasant shiver to run through his whole body.

"Because I want to be so much more." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's blushing face, his face close to breaking into a small smile as he gazed into Naruto's sapphire eyes with onyx ones and whispered, "Will you have a date with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: This is honestly the first one that I never wrote of a lemon scene O.o It feels wierd... XD But I must say that I liked its sweetness, and did you guys know that the flashback actually happened? Haha, I rejected my friend's friendship when we were in Grade 1, but now she's one of my best friends (though she still holds a grudge for that after so many years) :3 Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! Please Review and Comment! ^_^]


End file.
